poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The First Spinjitzu Master stays behind to deal with the Overlord/A happy ending
Here is how the First Spinjitzu Master fights the Overlord once again in The Overlord's Revenge. Seeing their allies defeated, the Overlord and Lord Vortech were frustrated. The Overlord: Ooh! Lord Vortech: That's impossible! The Overlord: They've got in our way for the last time, we must retreat! Lord Vortech: Where are we suppose to go?! The Overlord: Away from the those fools! (activating the time portal) To a time where none of them exist. Lord Vortech: Yes. Further back in the past. The Overlord: No. Far into the future. Lord Vortech: The future? So, Vortech opened the time portal to the future. As the chase is on, Po, SpongeBob, Emmet, Wyldstyle, Batman, Gandalf, Laval, Lloyd and the others had to stop them. Po: The fight's not over yet! Lloyd Garmadon: This will be the third time we'll ever defeat the Overlord! Laval: Here goes nothing! Emmet Brickowski: Time to put a stop to his evil for good! Batman: It's personal! SpongeBob SquarePants: Let's take them down! So, they gained on them at the Super Iron Doom. And secretly, they waited the right moment. Lord Vortech: Must the three of us go to the future? The Overlord: If we travel far enough ahead in time, there will be no one who know us. No heroic alliance and best of all, no Ninja. Po: Don't bet on it, Overlord! Lord Vortech: What? Emmet Brickowski: Cause we're here to kick your blocks! Cragger: It's time we stop your evil plans for good! Lord Vortech: You fools think you're a match for the three of us?! Lloyd Garmadon: You know it, Vortech! SpongeBob SquarePants: And this time, there will be no escape in Tartarus ever again! Eris: Thanks for the Ultimate Element Dragon, we were able to catch up with you guys! Patrick Star: You got that right, Eris! The Overlord: No! It's not possible! It ends now! The First Spinjitzu Master: Indeed it does. And we shall end it together. Just as the First Spinjitzu Master fights off the Overlord, Po, SpongeBob, Emmet, Wyldstyle, Batman, Gandalf, Laval, Lloyd and the others fought off Vortech and the Preeminent. The Overlord: My wife needs my help. I'll deal with you soon enough, old man. As the Overlord cuts in on them, the Spinjitzu Master came between them as well. The First Spinjitzu Master: We're passing through the present. Without the real Time Blades, you're nothing! Just as Gorzan and Rogon took the Time Blades, the Overlord had just enough of them. The Overlord: Goodbye, heroes. So, the Overlord, Lord Vortech, and the Preeminent prepared to finish them when the Spinjitzu Master had to save his grandson and his friends. The First Spinjitzu Master: No! The Overlord, Lord Vortech, and the Preeminent kept on fighting him, they were about to finish him instead. The Overlord: Ha, fool. There's nothing you can do. The First Spinjitzu Master: Except what must be done. So, the First Spinjitzu Master damaged the cockpit of the Super Iron Doom. The Overlord: No! Fool, you'll destroy us all! As the heroes got back on their feet, they didn't understand what he did. SpongeBob SquarePants: What did you do? The First Spinjitzu Master: You'll know when you get there. Then, he pushed them further to the Wormhole of the 21st Century. Lloyd Garmadon: Grandfather, what are you doing? The First Spinjitzu Master: Putting off until tomorrow for what cannot be done today. Just as he pushed them into the wormhole, Lord Vortech and the Preeminent had gone after them. The First Spinjitzu Master jumps back into the Super Iron Doom as the Overlord gets back up and looks at his arch rival. The First Spinjitzu Master: As you said, Overlord, it ends now. The Overlord growls and charges at his old nemesis and the two enemies continue fighting as the Super Iron Doom spins out of control as it travels far into the future. As for the heroes and Vortech and the Preeminent, they returned to the present. When they returned to the present, everyone was relieved to be back while Vortech and Preeminent escape into hiding. SpongeBob SquarePants: We saved the past! We did it! Po and Emmet: Awesome! The heroes celebrated, except for Lloyd who was worried about his grandfather. Sensei Wu: Are you alright, Lloyd? Lloyd Garmadon: Yes, Uncle Wu. While were back in time to stop the Overlord and the Storm King, we've resurrected and revived my grandfather. During our last battle, he sacrificed himself to help us back to present and we defeated Vortech and the Preeminent. He stayed behind to fight the Overlord, I just hope he makes it. Sensei Wu: Be that as it may, Lloyd. He did what he must to protect you as he did for me and your father. Sensei Garmadon: Despite that you've tampered time against the Overlord, you had no past counterparts to encounter. Misako: And most importantly, nothing in the present changed in a bad way. You all have saved us from the Overlord, and we could not be more proud of you. Lloyd Garmadon: Thanks, Mom. Thanks, Dad. Thanks, Uncle Wu. And happily, Lloyd hugged them for understanding him. At last, there has been rejoicing for our heroes after saving the past. Princess Celestia: Thank you, Lloyd, for all that you've done for Equestria. Lloyd Garmadon: At your service, Princess Celestia. Princess Luna: And our huge debt of gratitude goes to you and your friends as well, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: Thank you, Princess Luna. Patrick Star: Good thing for us, we've learned our lesson. (pan out to see that Pat has Stanley Stone Warrior tied up in a wagon he's towing) Time travel is unhealthy. (as he walks off) C'mon, Stanley. So, all of their friends from Equestria happily gave their huge debt to the heroes. The End Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Trevor7626